


Matthew Patrick punches Joey Graceffa in the face

by TheRealTea13



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, Sad, Since I can’t Matt will, but what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealTea13/pseuds/TheRealTea13
Summary: I mean do you need one?





	Matthew Patrick punches Joey Graceffa in the face

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before season 4 episode 10 comes out so it might not align with any plot twists that arise in that episode.

Matt and Nikita had been staring at the place the portal used to be all night. They knew it had to open back up to let them out sometime but it sure was taking it’s sweet time. And then suddenly the ground started to shake, and the portal opened again. Out from it walks Joey Bretman and Colleen. Nikita squeals and hugs Joey and Bretman, but Matt hangs back, anger rising in him.

“Where is she?!” He demands

“Matt, I’m sorry, she-“ Joey says

“She died again because of you!” Matt yells, his face twisted in anger and pain.

“I didn’t want her to die, that’s just how the cards fell.” Joey says like he talking about who he picked last in kickball

“You voted for her?!” Matt’s screams, fists clenching, he’s beefed up since he joined The Society and he wants nothing more than to pound Joey into a pulp.

“She hadn’t been in a challenge yet!” Joey whines

This sets Matt off. He doesn’t even remember deciding to punch Joey, but he’s on the ground on top of him, landing blow after blow. He gets in some nasty hits before Jael, Ryu and Nikita are able to pull him off Joey.

“I left my wife and kid to save her, and you vote her to die, you murder her, for what?! So your best friend can come back?! I’m done saving your ass, next time you need to go “save” someone, you’re on your own!” He screams, still trying to lunge at Joey. He wants him to feel the same pain he feels, that he’s had to feel twice now. “How’d she die at your hands this time?!”

No one says anything all in shock and some in pain

“Tell me, anyone!” Matt sobs

“She was eaten by velociraptors” Colleen says, not meeting her former guardian angel’s eyes. 

This prompts another lunge from Matt who is quickly grabbed by Ryu before he can make the savant bleed more. He sobs her name, not wanting to accept that her light that surrounded him for the hardest times of his life has been snuffed out again.


End file.
